The Cold Heart Still Hates
by ShadowSlayer220
Summary: The Clockwerk parts have been stolen! And not by the Klaw Gang! The info on the crooks who made off with the parts leads them to Death City, where our favorite gang of thieves must team up with DWMA if they want to defeat Arachnophobia and the witch Medusa! But what happens when two clans familiar with each other come face to face? Hurt? Anger? Friendship? Or even Jealousy?
1. Crime Doesn't Pay

Chapter 1

A/N: I'd like to thank you for taking the time for reading this; I promise this to be a good fic. If you are one of the fans of my fic "A Legacy Reborn" then you know this should be just as good or maybe even better! But not to worry, I haven't stopped working on it. I just wanted to give you all another good story to read since it's going to be long wait, don't lose hope my friends. Please sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Soul Eater or Sly Cooper; they belong to Atsushi Ōkubo and Sucker Punch Productions.

It was dark, and very damp. Drops of water echoed throughout the darkness, with a bone chilling draft that breezed through the cave like structure. Deep inside the walls of the cave lies the evil witch Medusa; along with Free the immortal and the Frog Witch Erika. Medusa; in her toddler form, had sat in front of her crystal ball. Watching the students and staff through her crystal ball, "Everything is going as plan." She sneered, her signature snake-like grin upon her face. Free and Erika were gazing up at something, both mesmerized by whatever it was that hung over them.

"So um, what do you plan to do with this?" The immortal finally managed to say, Erika however was still lost for words. She seemed almost terrified, eyes not daring to look away. Medusa hissed pleasantly, this was her trump card. He will surely prove to be a great asset in her ultimate goal, destroying both her older sister and the DWMA. "Well, this had better work. It was a real pain putting him back together." Free muttered, the bulking mass even gave him the chills. Erika finally found herself glancing away from the object, "Y-yes, especially since we ran into that gang, even though they hadn't put up much of a fight for Free and I." She stammered.

"Don't worry you two; he'll be brought back to life. The DWMA and my sister will fall before my feet, and I will conquer the Earth." She laughed rather evilly, Free and Erika sweat-dropped, for her toddler like state made her evil laughter sound silly. She noticed this and shot them both a glare, hoping to intimidate her subordinates. They tried to hold back snickers at the seemingly harmless child, "Laugh all you want, but soon enough I'll have my original body back. Then we shall see whose laughing." She pouted.

"It's hard to believe that someone can keep themselves alive for hundreds of years just for a petty grudge." Erika turned her attention back to the object hanging from the ceiling, "It's what a cold heart of hate can do." Free replied softly, "Enough chit-chat you two, I want you to make sure the preparations are ready for the rebirth." Medusa ordered. They turned to her and nodded, then proceeded to head off and do as they were told. The snake Witch glanced up at the shadowing mass with a smirk.

"Soon my friend, I will bring you back to life and together we can rule the world." She began to chuckle evilly, until it escalated into full laughter. Which had echoed off the walls of the underground lair, but she was too busy to notice that a pair of eyes from the mass had flickered yellow as the candles blew out.

*Paris, France*

Paris, France. Some call it the city of love, others call it the perfect getaway, but for the most. It was thieving free for all. Upon the soft, quiet city streets under the full moon that seems to almost touch the Earth. Not a noise broke the silence. However, that was until a van soared over a hilled road and landed back on the pavement with a thud. Police sirens could be heard off into the distance as the vehicle rocketed away. This van was very unique, not from the fact that it was an American model, or that it was covered in flame vinyl with a satellite dish and a raccoon tall on the roof, a strange logo on the grill. No, it was because it belonged to the infamous Cooper Gang, and inside sat a not so happy Cooper.

He bounced his knee on his leg, with cane in hand and an irritated look upon his face. Murray glanced over every now and then as he changed gears, trying to read the Raccoon. Bentley sat in the back, which was like his portable command post, with a laptop, monitors and towers. They had just barely managed to get away from Carmelita and her Interpol forces; normally he would be celebrating on how he figured out how to evade the fox woman yet again. But this time, things were far more serious than he had expected.

"Well Sly, I'm just as surprised as you are." Bentley piped up from the back, typing away at his laptop. "But Bentley, who in the world would know about the Clockwerk parts besides us?" He Sly frowned as he gazed out on the road. The gang has just escaped from a museum heist gone wrong, on a job to take back the salvaged Clockwerk parts. Only to find out that someone had already stolen the parts and two Interpol agents hiding in ambush.

Carmelita as usual had already accused them of taking the parts, but it baffled Sly that someone had already taken them. Then there was that Constable Neyla, she seemed surprised. Not at the fact that we were blamed for the crime, but as if something she planned hadn't gone right. Since he was a master thief reading peoples expressions were a breeze for him, but she was hiding something from all of us. This puzzled Sly greatly, and very few can puzzle the master thief.

"Maybe they moved them, and tried to throw us off by blaming us?" Murray suggested as he popped open a soda. "Highly unlikely Murray, I doubt they would go through the hassle of moving all of those heavy parts to a different location just to get the jump on us." Sly interjected. "Hold on Sly, let me pull up the security surveillance images." Bentley spoke up typing on his computer; he stopped as he pulled up the files. "Sly, you're not going to believe this." He adjusted his glasses before turning his monitor to show the raccoon; Murray took a quick glance before returning to the road. The image had shown Free and Erika, stuffing the massive owl parts in a magical bag before making a hasty exit.

"Who...are they Bentley?" He asked, dumbstruck by the magic the girl had used. "Im not sure, let me do some research." The turtle retracted his laptop screen. This new piece of info made Sly edgy; he didn't know too many humans who even knew about Clockwerk, let alone wanting control of his parts. "Although I can't seem to find any info on the girl, the man in the photo is known only as "Free" and he has just recently escaped from Death City Penitentiary." The turtle wiped his glasses with his shirt. "He has quite a lengthy file as well." Sly took a moment to think, "Bentley, where is this Death City?" He finally asked.

"It's located in a small desert right outside of Japan." The turtle answered immediately, as if knowing what his friend was going to ask. "Then that's where we are heading, step on it Murray." The raccoon commanded, "You got it Sly." He complied by stepping on the gas pedal, causing the van to accelerate. Sly was going to get to the bottom of this.

*Death City*

Maka sighed as she continued her book in class; flipping a page lazily she glanced over at Soul, who was dead asleep on his desk. Things have been uneventful since the reformation of Arachnophobia; she was still upset over the face that she had been beaten so easily. She was lucky that man named Justin came along, Chrona tried his best to protect her, but he lost so much strength since the Kishin Revival.

Professor Stein was going over some more dissection lessons, his voice more monotone than usual. He was practically putting everyone to sleep; Maka closed her book and set her head down on her desk, she closed her eyes. But only for a second as Souls loud snoring kept her from snoozing off, as well as disrupting class and Stein's teaching. The mad scientist glanced over at Maka, who in turn slammed her book on Soul's head. He sat up straight as a dent formed in his skull, trying his best to keep from shouting out.

"Mr. Evans, glad for you to join us." Stein droned; He rubbed his head as he glared at the Professor. Maka face-palmed at her weapon partners actions, she then signaled him to pay attention. His eyes drifted lazily to the front of the room, where Stein was waiting to resume teaching. "Now, as I was saying…" He began.

When class was finally over, Maka and Soul hurried themselves outside of the schools. Wanting to go home, both hurried themselves down the steps. "It's your turn to cook tonight." Maka tried to make a conversation. "What? No way! I made it last night!" Soul protested. "Correction, you attempted to make dinner. You fell asleep and nearly burned the whole place down." She sweat-dropped; "Damn it, fine." He cursed under his breath. "And no peanut butter and jelly sandwiches like last time either." Maka warned, causing her scythe weapon to form a tick mark.

As the two walked casually down the bricked sidewalk, they passed three figures in shady overcoats. Now normally they wouldn't pay attention to anyone passing by, but the thing was that their body sizes ranged greatly. One was massive, almost like a boulder and could easily be spotted out of a crowd, but his face was concealed by his overcoat and hat. The second was in fair size, maybe as tall as Tsubaki, it seemed like he was concealing something in his coat. The last of the trio was very small; his height could make him easily hidden in large groups or places, only going up to maybe Maka's chest.

She turned and watched the three persons walk down the path, when Maka took a closer look at the fittest of the trio she had received a surprise of a lifetime. The tip of a grey bushy tail with black stripes poked out of the bottom of the of his overcoat, Maka blinked a few times at the sight until the tail slithered back up out of sight. She grasped Soul's shirt sleeve, who looked down at her grip and then to her. She motioned him to follow her without a sound, with a questionable look he followed close behind his partner.

The scythe meister kept her distance from the small group, which didn't seem like they suspected they were being followed by the pair. The smallest of the three turned and whispered something to the middle one, Maka wanted to move in closer and listen but was unable. For the gang had suddenly stopped, Maka and Soul were forced to do so as well. The one who had the tail whispered something back to his companions, and they both turned and entered an alley. To Maka and Soul's surprise, he spun around to face the two, and they froze in their tracks.

The only thing that they could see was the sly grin he gave them; a large gold cane was then retracted from his overcoat. Soul immediately morphed into a scythe for Maka to catch, and when she did the tailed stranger bolted in the other direction, and Maka quickly followed. "What about the other two?" The scythe weapon asked. "We'll worry about them later, right now let's get this guy, he seems to be the one in charge." Maka replied. The stranger jumped onto an awning that shielded a small picnic area, which propelled him up into the air and onto a rooftop.

Maka used her scythe to rocket herself up onto the building as well, she watched as the person leaped over onto another building. She sprinted and did the same, but didn't land with as much grace. By the time this happened the stranger had already moved onto the next rooftop, she quickly regained her composure and went after him. "Man this guy is quick," Soul stated as they jumped over another rooftop, they watched as the figure sprinted across a cable connecting between the two structures. "And skillful too," Maka finished as she was forced to jump to the next roof instead of running across the tightrope, the person batted his cane at random objects such as trashcans, antennas, and planks of wood in hopes of slowing down his pursuers.

This proved futile as Maka easily leaped over the debris with ease, "You can't run forever!" She called out as she landed back on her feet. She smirked to herself; she knew the streets of Death City like the back of her hand. For this guy to truly escape he'd have to disappear into thin air, she had no idea who the stranger in the overcoat was. The figure was forced to skid to a stop due to an absence of another building to leap on; he turned around as the duo finally caught up to him.

"Told...you," Maka had panted, referring to her previous statement. The stranger responded by giving a grin, "What are you grinning about pal?" Soul demanded. With a twirl of his cane he grasped it with both hands and tapped the ground, with that a cloud of thick smoke burst from the cane. Maka was forced to shield her eyes, coughing and sputtering up a storm. After a few moments, the wind finally carried the smokescreen away, and with that the stranger was gone. The only thing that was left behind was a calling card, a rather cartoony blue raccoon head, which seemed to me more like a symbol.

"What? Where did he go?!" Soul exclaimed; Maka had searched around her. But couldn't determine how the person managed to slip past them, "Damnit." She cursed under her breath. She then approached the card the stranger left behind, kneeling down and picking it up. She examined it for a moment, trying to determine what it meant. "Who was that guy Maka?" Soul finally asked; she glanced out into the horizon in a loss for words. "I don't know Soul…"

When they turned to leave, they failed to notice that on a distance rooftop a shadow had been watching them. He flashed a grin before back flipping off of the structure.

A/N: Oh! So close Maka! But it's gonna take more than that to catch the master of all thieves! Chapter 2 is up and running please tune in!

Stay gold guys!

-ShadowSlayer220


	2. Spying Games

Chapter 2

A/N: What's up folks? I hope you're tuning in for more, because things are starting to heat up! Bentley! Could you read away the disclaimer!?

Bentley: Through obvious research, ShadowSlayer220 does not own Soul Eater or Sly Cooper.

Bentley and Murray were setting up shop at their base of operations when Sly had slipped in from the window; he had still been dressed in his overcoat and hat. "Ah Sly, glad you could make it back." The turtle greeted, "Man, I thought those two kids were surely gonna blow our cover." Murray replied as he set down heavy box. "Not to worry guys, I managed to give them the old slip. I gotta' hand it to you though. That girl was pretty persistent, almost had me cornered." The raccoon chuckled as he hung up his disguise in the closet.

"Indeed I wouldn't take them lightly. Also, while you were out I found some interesting information about this city and what goes on." Bentley replied as he typed on his keyboard, "What'd you find out buddy?" Sly asked as he stood next to his friend, Images of DWMA, some teachers such as Stein, Sid, and Spirit, and Lord Death himself. "This is a school called the DWMA, and believe me it's no ordinary school. As it turns out it's a school that's trains teens called "meisters" with their "weapon partners" to exterminate these evil beings called Kishin eggs." The turtle replied adjusting his glasses.

Sly stared at the monitor dumbfounded, "Kishin eggs? What in the world are Kishin eggs?" Murray asked as he joined the conversation. "That's a good question Murray, based on the data I've received they're beings on the verge of becoming a full grown Kishin." Bentley shivered before continuing, "It's said that they eat the souls of the living, growing more powerful with each one." Sly scratched the back of his head with his cane, "Man Bentley, that's some dark stuff." He replied. "Yeah, and that's not even the creepiest part…" The turtle swallowed hard, "It says the school is run by none other than the Grim Reaper himself."

Sly and Murray couldn't believe what they were hearing; they've encountered some freaky stuff before but nothing like this. "Bentley, are you sure this is true?" The master thief asked. "It's what the file reads I'm afraid." He replied. Sly approached one of the windows, peering out at the DWMA that rested at the highest point of the city. "Sounds like I need to do some reconnaissance work." He turned to his friends. "It would be a good idea yes, but be careful Sly. It said that everyone at that school can detect your soul wavelength, or other words spirit energy." Bentley warned. "That just makes it more fun my friend." The raccoon smiled as he slipped back out the window.

Sly leaped across rooftops, heading straight for the school. He was determined to find out where the Clockwerk parts had gone; Carmelita is sure to show up sometime soon so he didn't have much time. What with both the city and her chasing him at the same time, it would be a tricky situation even for the master thief himself. Not to mention the duo that chased him down earlier, it's all one big recipe for disaster.

Climbing over a massive wall, he found himself on the very foundation of DWMA. Gazing up at the massive structure he scratched his head, "This is a school? A little dark don't you think?" He asked himself. Seeing his way up the building he immediately began to work, climbing up pipes, running along wires, and jumping on the cones sticking out of the skulls. All way up until he found a small window, jumping onto the ledge he peered inside. As it turns out the room was Lord Deaths sanctuary and in it was Professor Stein, Sid, and Shinigami himself.

Sly pulled out his binocucom and zoomed in to get a closer look, "Bentley are you getting this?" He whispered over the com. "Yes Sly I am, and that must be Lord Death." The turtle replied, seeing the tall cloaked figure sporting a cartoony skull mask and massive gloved hands. "And look, there are some of the teachers from the file." The raccoon added. "Interesting indeed, try listening to what they are saying." Bentley suggested. The master thief shuffled closer to the window, in hopes of hearing the conversation they were having.

"Sir, I think it is best that we go after Brew as soon as possible." The zombie teacher suggested, "However obtaining the artifact is going to prove challenging." Stein replied in his usual monotone. Death rubbed his chin with one of his massive gloved hands, "Yes indeed, Lost Isle is a very dangerous and phenomenal. How do you suppose we take action?" He turned to his colleagues. "Knowing that Arachnophobia is probably planning to do the same, I advise we divide into two teams." Sid replied, "Sid will take a small squad around the mountain side, hopefully to distract most of the enemy's forces. Giving the chance for me and my group of meisters to head straight to the top and secure Brew, once the task is complete we will send a signal to retreat." Stein finished for him.

"And who were you planning to take with you Professor?" The Death God asked. The mad scientist lit a cigarette, taking a drag before answering. "I've already planned ahead for this, and finally decided that I would bring two teams, also bringing Marie along with me since Spirit is not available." He turned the screw in his head a few times until a distinctive click was audible. "I'm assuming you have decided to bring Maka's team along?" Death smiled behind his mask. "You are correct; I'm bringing Kilik and his group as well, I find their teamwork as great as Maka's." Stein answered turning the screw once more, "Also, Maka has informed me that we have a few visitors that came to town." He added.

"Why yes, as a matter a fact one of them is watching over us as we speak." The shinigami smiled as he locked eyes with Sly, who froze in what seemed like terror at first, like a deer in headlights. "Heya!" Shinigami smiled as he waved a massive hand as the other two teachers gaze up at the raccoon. "Get out of there Sly!" Bentley exclaimed. He didn't waste any time as he black flipped off the window ceil, paragliding to the ground smoothly.

The master thief grinned as he turned to leave, "Stop!" A familiar voice called at him. Sly spun around to see Maka with Scythe in hand standing before him. Her deadpan expression changed to dumbfounded shock as she laid eyes upon the humanoid animal, "Is that…a raccoon?" Soul asked his partner. Death The Kidd and BlackStar jumped in to surround the master thief, "Not another step." The young Shinigami warned, "HAHAHA! YOU NEVER ESCAPE THE MIGHT OF BLACKSTAR! THE MASTER ASSASSIN!" The spikey haired meister boasted loudly. As Sly turned to the other meisters, both looked in shock at the humanoid raccoon, "What? Is that a raccoon? Or am I just finally going crazy?" Liz sweat-dropped, "Giraffeee!" Patty giggled, Liz sweat-dropped at her younger sister's outburst.

"I gotta' admit, you are a persistent bunch." Sly chuckled, speaking to Maka for the first time. "Be careful Sly…" Bentley muttered in worry, "No sweat pal, this'll be fun." The raccoon assured his reptile friend. "Who are you? And what do you want from here?" Maka gripped her weapon, "Oh, I figured I drop on by. Paris is busy this time of year." Sly smirked; she gritted her teeth, she had to put up with your usual smartasses daily, and this…raccoon is already in hot water. BlackStar noticed the cane Sly had hoisted on his shoulder, "I've seen that cane somewhere before." He muttered to Tsubaki, who then glanced at the weapon. Her eyes then went wide, "It can't be!" She exclaimed in her mind.

"Im going to ask you once to put down the cane, my father will decide what to do with you once we take you to him." Kidd commanded, "Sorry sport, I don't have time to play today." Sly insulted the young Shinigami, who had formed a tick mark on his forehead. BlackStar gave a battle cry as he jumped up and dove for the master thief, "BlackStar! Wait!" Maka exclaimed. As the assassin reached out, Sly juked back and the meister skidded across the ground on his face. "Clumsy fool," Kidd sweat-dropped, Sly however noticed the star tattoo on BlackStar's shoulder. "Hmmm, that's interesting." He muttered to himself. Kidd and Maka had no choice but to attack, but as they went to move. Sly twirled his cane a few times, and Maka knew what was coming.

"No!" She exclaimed as the bottom of the weapon tapped the concrete, and just like before a wall of smoke bombarded the trio of meisters. "Not again." She choked out as the group coughed and sputtered. As the smokescreen cleared away, the only thing that was left behind was the infamous calling card. "Damn it…" Maka cursed under her breath. Kidd allowed his weapon partners to change back into their normal forms, kneeling down he picked up the card. "That's strange, he leaves behind a card?" He spoke inspecting it. "Yeah, he left one behind when I lost him earlier," The scythe meister replied.

BlackStars eyes went wide; snatching it out of the shinigami's hand he held it up to the moonlight. "It can't be…" He muttered. "Im afraid it's true BlackStar." Tsubaki replied as she came out of her weapon form, Kidd and Maka switched glances between the two. "What is it guys?" Maka had finally asked; BlackStar could only give a smirk. "So you are still alive." He began tearing the card into pieces, throwing them out into the wind. He gave a big grin as he looked up at the smirking moon, "Sly Cooper!"

A/N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 2! What could it mean? How do BlackStar and Tsubaki know Sly? Answers are coming up in chapter 3!

Stay gold guys!

-ShadowSlayer220


	3. Cat and Mouse

Chapter 3

A/N: What's up people? ShadowSlayer220 here with an update to The Cold Heart Still Hates, things heat up as The Master Thief meets The Master Assassin. Can they learn to work together to stop their common enemy? Or will they fall along with the DWMA? I'd like to thank china62 and Coyote 71 for liking this fic, you guys are awesome!

Murray: ShadowSlayer220 does not own Soul Eater or Sly Cooper, there I said it. Can I have my lunch break now?

"My, that is interesting indeed." Lord Death inspected the card Maka had given him; she stood nervously with her partner. Hoping to get an answer on as to who this person was, and how he managed to give her the slip twice. "Um, Lord Death? Do you know who this person is?" She finally asked; the rest of the group stood waiting for an answer as well. The Death God put a massive gloved hand to his chin, trying to find the best answer for his students. He handed Maka back the card, she looked up at him with a questionable look.

"C'mon Lord Death spill it, who is this guy? And how come he managed to escape twice?" Soul demanded. Silence followed after the question, until BlackStar finally crossed his arms. "He managed to slip from us twice because he's the Master Thief, and good luck because you'll never be able to catch him." A tick mark formed on the scythe weapons forehead, taking his friends answer as an insult. "He's right Soul." Shinigami replied putting out Soul's temper.

"A long time ago, there was a clan of thieves. Thieves that had possessed remarkable abilities that gave them the title of "Master Thief," their family line dates back to ancient civilization. They were known as the Cooper Clan." He finally explained. "They were quite well known, and even had a few run-ins with the Star Clan. As a matter of fact, I met one of them many years ago. Rioichi Cooper I think his name was, and he was quite impressive I must say."

"If they were so infamous, how come I've never heard of them?" Maka asked. "Ah Maka you see, with great clans come with great enemies. Isn't that right BlackStar?" Death turned to the assassin, who hadn't spoken. "There was one name that struck terror in the hearts of all the clans." He muttered as his eyes narrowed. "…Clockwerk." Lightening had illuminated the room as thunder ripped through the silence, causing the Thompson sisters to jump. "A brutal and evil owl, Driven by jealousy he turned his body into a machine. Just so he could live to kill off every clan he despised, making himself master of them all. Even killed a few of the Star Clan, he was a monster…"

Maka was surprised at BlackStar's behavior; he was quiet and serious, was this Clockwerk really all that he was saying? "Clockwerk had made it his goal to kill off all of the Cooper Clan, unfortunately he had succeeded. One stormy night, he and with a group documented as "The Fiendish Five" had broken into the Cooper family home and murdered what was left of the blood line." Death sighed. Everyone had shivered a bit, Maka swallowed hard as she tried to picture what the mechanical owl had looked like. "But rumor had it that one Cooper had survived the genocide…Sly Cooper." Tsubaki had turned to the group, who had given her their attention.

"What ever happened to this Clockwerk?" Kidd asked his father, who had turned his attention back to his mirror. "Records say that Clockwerk had been destroyed in the heart of a volcano, we assumed the one who had done the job was Sly. But there was a problem after the destruction of the mechanical beast." Shinigami answered turning back to his students, "Even though he had been destroyed his mechanical body parts had remained intact, and they had been put on display in a museum in Paris. I have just recently found out that they have been stolen."

"By who Lord Death?" Maka asked, his mirror had then revealed Free and Erika taking off with the Clockwerk parts. Which had left the group standing in surprise, "Then that means…" Kidd glanced over at Maka, "Medusa has the parts!" She exclaimed. "Precisely," Lord Death commented. "Wait, it all makes sense now." Liz turned to her partner, who had put a finger to his chin. "That explains why this Sly Cooper is here, he must think that we have the parts." Kidd replied. "Which means that right now they're devising a plan to steal something that we don't have," Professor Stein finished for the young Shinigami as wheeled into the room.

"Ah Professor, nice of you to drop by." Death smiled. "I've researched on how these guys get things done, and we need to be well prepared if we have a chance of stopping them before they realize we don't have them." The mad scientist turned the screw in his head, "Oh? Then how do you suppose we go about this?" The Death raised a brow. Stein took a long drag on his cigarette before answering, "Believe me it doesn't take much to attract a thief, I say we lure him out of hiding. The best way to do so is to find something that interests him," Everyone glanced over at BlackStar, who turned his head quickly at everyone before realizing what the scientist was getting at.

"Wait! Why me damn it!?" He exclaimed. "BlackStar, you and Tsubaki know more about him than any of us." Maka replied, "Surely a God like you can handle such an easy task." Kidd shot a smirk at BlackStar; he thought about it for a moment, then tilted back his head and laughed heartily. "Of course! The Master Thief is no match for a God like I, BlackStar!" Kidd smirked at himself in satisfaction; Stein turned the screw in his head before answering. "As fast and skillful as you are BlackStar, you need to be clever as well. He's not an amateur, but then again neither are you." He gave a small smirk with his monotone; he then turned to the rest of the group.

"The rest of you need to lay back and wait, if we have to we'll take him by force. But that shouldn't be necessary." He ordered. Everyone nodded and turned to leave, preparing for tonight's objective. Maka was the last one to leave as she shuffled slowly towards the door, "Maka," Death had stopped her, "Is everything alright?" She slowly turned to him. "Yes, everything is fine. It's just, I feel sorry for Sly, his whole family murdered? That's got to be hard." She replied. "Life is hard for everyone Maka; it's filled with obstacles and pathways, but it gets better my dear. And I think for him it already has." Death smiled.

Maka smiled softly and nodded, she then turned to go get ready. Leaving Death and Stein in his sanctuary, "She's got a kind heart." The mad scientist finally spoke. "Yes, she's just like her mother." He smiled.

*Elsewhere*

Sly smiled to himself as he slipped through the hideout window, where Murray and Bentley anxiously awaited his return. "See, what did I tell you?" He chuckled as he set his cane in the corner, jumping back into a seat. "Piece of cake." He flipped his hat down in front of his eyes. Bentley wiped his glasses with his bowtie, "Sly, you need to be more careful. It's only a matter of time before they discover where we are hiding out." He warned. "Yeah Sly, these guys look pretty tough." Murray commented as he snacked on some peanuts.

"Alright, alright, I'll try to be more serious from now on, but there is something I want you to research Bentley." The raccoon turned to his friend, "What would that be?" The turtle asked puzzled, Sly had never asked him to research anything before. "Tell me what you can find on the Star Clan." His eyes narrowed. Bentley froze for a moment, went to work typing away at his computer, glancing up at the screen every now and then. "Here, I got something Sly…and I don't think you'll like what I found." He muttered adjusting his glasses as the raccoon approached him.

Sly skimmed through the file, reading what he thought he needed to know. His eyes widened as he came across a certain line, his eyes narrowed to Shibusen outside the window. "Sly, don't tell me that there are some still alive." Bentley gulped. "Just one Bentley; and I think we need to have a chat." His friend answered looking out the window, for BlackStar had been watching them, right before he disappeared. "They found us!" The turtle exclaimed in panic, he tried to stand up and run around but Sly put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax pal, I'll take care of this. Just make sure the vans warmed up if we need a quick getaway." He glanced over to Murray, who nodded in response.

The Master Thief grabbed his cane before slipping out the window, climbing to the roof of the hideout he scanned the area. The raccoon spotted the assassin staring at him off in the distance; he immediately bolted after the meister. Leaping across rooftops, running across cables, and spire jumping over street lights. It didn't take long for Sly to catch up to BlackStar, who had finally come to a stop. The Master Thief gripped his cane as he stepped closer cautiously; BlackStar smirked as he crossed his arms. "I finally get to meet a Cooper face to face."

"I'd never thought I'd get to meet a Star Clan either." He replied. "Tell me Cooper, where you the one that destroyed Clockwerk?" The meister finally asked. Sly relaxed a bit, "Yes, I finally ended his reign of terror." BlackStar gave a smirk, "About time someone did, he was really getting on my nerves." Sly moved forward a bit, but still kept his eyes locked on the assassin. "Then you know why I need to destroy the parts, where are they? Why has your school taken them?" The Master Thief demanded.

"We didn't take the parts." Maka spoke as her and Kidd stood behind him. Sly spun around to face the two meisters; he raised his weapon to make an escape. "Wait!" Maka pleaded, causing the raccoon to freeze. "Listen to us, we don't have the parts. But we know who does, and we'll tell you if you just come with us." She spoke. Sly switched glances between the meisters, "What do you think about this Bentley?" He asked his reptile friend. "Well Sly, I don't think they have anything to do with the disappearing parts. Let's hear what they have to say." The turtle replied.

Sly turned back to Maka, "Alright, we'll try it your war. But let's make one thing clear." He spoke; she tilted her head to the side, waiting for what the Cooper had to say. He flashed her playful grin, "You didn't catch me."

A/N: Finally, the two sides come together! But will they be strong enough to defeat the forces of evil? Surely this shouldn't be a challenge for Maka and the Cooper Gang! Chapter 4 will be here soon, please leave a review and criticism is my motivator. Ideas are more than welcome as well; chapter 4 will be here soon!

Stay gold guys!

-ShadowSlayer220


	4. Together At Last

Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everybody, ShadowSlayer220 here with the latest chapter update. Sly and the gang agree to go with Maka to see Lord Death, but will they come to agree with each other? Then an unexpected visitor arrives to Death City, I wonder who it could be?

Lord Death: ShadowSlayer220 does not own Soul Eater or Sly Cooper, if he claimed so I'd let Stein dissect him! So now let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

Stein: …Did someone say dissect…?

Sly, Murray and Bentley had followed Maka and Soul through the guillotine hallway, all pacing in silence except for the usual glance at one another. Upon entering the sanctuary, Lord Death had been facing his mirror. Bentley and Murray swallowed hard; Sly had been keeping a tight grip on his cane, waiting for a moment to strike if necessary. "Heya! Heya! Heya! Wazzup?!" He spun around to the group, bobbing up and down happily. The Cooper gang seemed a bit caught off guard by Death's strange behavior, the trio traded glances with each other before gazing back at the Shinigami.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you three! I've heard a lot about your mischief in Paris, and I must say I'm impressed." He smiled. "Our reputation does precede us." Sly smirked crossing his arms. "Indeed it does, and I see you have come to take back the Clockwerk parts correct?" He asked. "Precisely, now if you don't mind sharing we the parts are and how to get them, we'll be kindly on our way." The raccoon implied with a little impatience, Shinigami sighed and turned back to his mirror. "I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy."

"How is that so Mr. Grim Reaper?" Bentley adjusted his glasses a bit, "Yeah? What could possibly match the strength of "The Murray?" Murray grunted as he flexed, causing Maka and Soul to sweat-drop. "We are in dark times I'm afraid, and DWMA is at a great risk." Lord Death replied turning to face them. "To answer your question, the Snake Witch Medusa and her associates have acquired the parts of Clockwerk. But I'm afraid to inform you that locating Medusa is close to impossible, like many other witches she can mask her soul wavelength, making her invisible and hard to find."

Sly tapped the ground with his foot impatiently, he was running out of time and who knows what this Medusa person could be planning. "However, there is one thing you three can do." He added; The Master Thief's ear twitched as he turned his attention to the Grim Reaper. "As you already know, we are at war. If I'm not mistaken you have read the file on the Kishin and Kishin eggs?" He directed towards Bentley, who wiped the grim off his glasses before answering. "As a matter of fact I have." Lord Death smiled behind his mask.

"Oh good then, I don't have to explain much. You see, the Kishin Asura has finally revived, and DWMA is fighting a losing battle. I'm asking you three to join us in this fight, help us defeat the Kishin and I promise the Clockwerk parts will be destroyed." He spoke, the Cooper gang exchanged glances once more. "That's the problem chief, we're thieves not warriors. Fighting and war is not really our expertise." Sly implied. Death rubbed his chin with an oversized gloved hand.

"I am well aware of that, but your stealth and thieving is unmatched is it not? You don't necessarily have to be put in the front line, but more of stealing or getting info on anything that we need." He replied. The raccoon turned back to his pals, "What do you think guys?" He asked giving a shrug. "The Murray vows to protect any and those who need it." Murray flexed once more, "I have to agree with Murray, whether or not it's our problem at the moment it soon will be." Bentley agreed. Sly turned back to Lord Death, "I guess you have our answer." He gave a small grin.

"Oh goodie goodie! I knew you would help us." Shinigami bobbed up and down happily, Maka smiled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while Soul gave a grin. "And just in time for our first mission too." The Grim Reaper chirped. "What is it Lord Death?" Maka asked. "Well Maka, we going after a magical artifact called Brew. Professor Stein will fill you in on the details; you better get some rest because you leave tomorrow." Shinigami replied. Everyone nodded and turned to leave, they exited the room together.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." Maka spoke extending a hand to Sly, "Im Maka Albarn." The Master Thief glanced from Maka to her extended hand; he gave a smile as he shook it. "Sly, Sly Cooper." She returned the smile, turning her attention to his companions. "My name is Bentley," The reptile replied. "You can call me Murray." The water mammal smiled. "Nice to meet you all, this is my weapon partner Soul." She introduced her scythe weapon. Who gave a muttered "Hey." She rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the trio.

"Would you guys like to have dinner at our place?" Before Bentley or Sly could answer, Murray piped up at the sentence. "Oh boy would we!" He exclaimed happily. His two partners sweat-dropped as Maka let out a small giggle, "Er, I mean we'd love to." He blushed more calmly. "I hope you're hungry." Maka smiled as they exited the school, Sly turned his head back at the school. "Something smells a little fishy." He muttered under his breath. As he turned his head back forward he received a shock, this caused the Cooper Gang to freeze in their tracks.

Walking down the street in front of them; was Carmelita Fox. "What's wrong guys?" Maka asked right before they all dove into an alleyway. Both her and Soul raised a brow, "Excuse me." Carmelita asked as she approached the two students. "Who's in charge here?" She almost demanded of the two, "Oh um…Go there." Maka pointed at the DWMA, Carmelita glanced up at the school then back at her. "Thank you; by the way have you seen a raccoon, a turtle, and a hippo?" The fox woman asked.

Maka and Soul turned to each other with surprised looks, before turning back to the Interpol agent. "No we haven't, sorry." Soul grunted. She nodded and proceeded towards Shibusen, once she was out of sight the Cooper Gang came from the alley. "How did she find us so quickly Bentley?" Sly turned to the reptile. "I don't know Sly; she must've found some information of her own." He replied. "Who is she guys?" Maka turned to Sly. "That's Carmelita Fox, a police officer that's been chasing us for years." Murray answered for his raccoon friend.

"I wonder what she wants with Lord Death." She turned to Soul, "Either way, it looks like we have to lay low for a while guys." Sly responded as he looked back in the direction Carmelita walked off in, "Well c'mon, we could all use some rest and hot food." Maka smiled. Murray smiled with glee at the idea; Sly gave a soft smile as they continued back to Maka's apartment.

*Elsewhere*

Stein sat waiting in his swivel chair as Carmelita reached the top step of the school; he eyed her with laziness as he turned the screw in his head. "Can I help you with something?" He droned taking a drag on his cigarette, the fox woman pointed at her police badge fastened on her collar. "I'm Detective Carmelita Fox, and I wanting to know if I could speak to the person in charge of this place." She replied; the mad scientist's eyes drifted from her badge back to her eyes, taking another drag before answering. "And what business do you bring?" He asked.

"Erm, its official Interpol business sorry." She insisted; the professor put out his cigarette. "I suppose I could take you to Lord Death, follow me." He replied wheeling into the school with Inspector Fox in toe, eyeing with wonder when they reached the guillotine hallway. Upon entering the inner sanctuary, Lord Death was enjoying a cup of tea with Sid. "Oh? Why hello there!" He chirped as they approached him. "Sir, someone is here to see you." Stein turned the screw in his head.

"A visitor? Splendid! Sid, Stein, could you give us a moment?" The Death God turned to the two teachers, who nodded and turned to leave. "Right, now what can I do for you?" He asked the fox woman. "I'm Inspector Carmelita Fox, and I wish to speak with you about the disappearance of items from a museum." Carmelita answered handing Death a file, who opened it to reveal photos of the stolen Clockwerk parts. Along with Free and Erika caught in the act, as well as some of the Cooper gang.

"One of the two making off with the parts had recently escaped from your city's penitentiary, as for the other I am uncertain." Carmelita commented. "Ah yes, Free the Immortal and Erika the Frog Witch. I've already taken action I assure you, but believe me finding them is no easy task." The Death God replied. "It's understandable, and my agency is keeping a lookout for them. Another thing is that there are rumors of the Cooper Gang reported within these walls, do you know anything of this?"

He put a massive finger to his chin, "Well I can't say, I think I would notice such a group." The fox woman eyed him suspiciously, "I hope you know that harboring fugitives is a serious crime Mr. Shinigami." Knowing that she was on to him, Death searched for a response. "Don't be silly Ms. Fox, I can guarantee that there are no criminals hiding in my city." He smiled swaying back and forth. "Well then, I hope you don't mind if I patrol the area for a while." She smirked. "Oh I suppose that won't be an issue, as long as you don't cause too much of a scene." Shinigami shrugged, Carmelita grinned in victory. "Trust me; you won't even know I'm here."

He watched the fox woman leave, sighing in worry. "She may become an issue," Stein spoke as he wheeled in on his chair. "Yes, it's seems things are starting to get a bit out of hand." Lord Death sweat-dropped. "If you want I can have Sid throw her off of the Cooper Gang's trail." The mad scientist offered in monotone, The Death God turned back to his mirror. "Indeed, it shouldn't be much of a problem. I fear on what Medusa has planned to do with the parts." He sighed. "I was thinking the same," Stein turned the screw in his head, "They plan to bring the bird back to life, it seems like the logical explanation."

"I just hope that Maka and the others are prepared, this won't be easy I'm afraid." Lord Death sighed, "They're a strong bunch, and I have faith in all of them." The mad scientist replied. Shinigami turned to him with a smile, "As do I Professor Stein, as do I."

A/N: Uh oh Lord Death, it's seems that Inspector Fox is on to you. Better Watch out! Please leave a review and some criticism.

Stay gold guys!

-ShadowSlayer220


	5. Resurrection

**Shadow: Hey what's everyone!? Glad you could tune in; I know it's been a really long time since I updated please bear with me. I appreciate all the support! Now without further ado, chapter 5! **

**Erika: Shadowslayer220 does not own Soul Eater or Sly Cooper**

**Free: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo and Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch Productions.**

That night Sly tossed and turned in his sleep, a nightmare unfolding in his dream. "Dad…don't answer…the door…" He mumbled. In his sleep he watched as his father was struck down by Clockwerk, "DAD!" His younger self cried out in a flash, "Dad!" Sly shot up as lightning flashed through his window. Breathing heavily, he turned his head to the rain pattered window. The raccoon shook his head for a moment as he recollected his thoughts, "Sly?" Maka asked as she knocked on the door before entering. "Is everything okay? I heard you shout."

"I'm fine Maka…thank you." He sighed, she then came and sat on the foot of his bed. "You know, as much as I resent my father I never want to think about if I lost him." She spoke. "I always thought that my dad was the strongest in the world, until that one stormy night…" Sly replied. "I could only imagine what you went through." Maka grasped the bed sheets tight. Sly took notice of this, "Yeah, orphanages aren't the best places for growing up. But there was one upside of course," Maka glanced up at Sly, who turned to her with a smile. "That's where I met Murray and Bentley; they're all the family I have left." They both sat in silence for a moment.

"Why a life of thievery Sly?" Maka asked finally, Sly turned to her with a puzzled look. He smiled to himself before answering. "As you grow older you begin to realize it's a tough world out there, especially for the less unfortunate. You have to do anything to survive, even if it means breaking the law." He answered. "I know, it's just, you're so kind and playful. You would be the last person to be suspected of being a criminal." She sighed. "I may be a thief, but that doesn't mean I can't be a great friend." Sly replied. Maka glanced up at him.

"You're right Sly, I may not see things the way you do. But that doesn't mean we can't be great friends." She smiled a little. "That's better, now tomorrows my first time out in the field with this kind of enemy. So I'm counting on you to give me a heads up on what I need to do." He replied. Maka gave a nod, getting up she approached the door. "See you in the morning Sly." She responded. "Night Maka," He replied as she shut the door behind her. Sly then returned his gaze back out the window, knowing that out there somewhere. Clockwerk was being reborn…

***Parts Unknown***

A soft breeze blew through the dark damp cave that was Medusa's lair, who sat in front of her crystal ball. "It is time." She hissed with glee. She turned her head to the life-less body of Clockwerk. Then to Erika and Free, "Are the preparations ready?" She hissed, as Erika lit the last of the candles that surrounded the lifeless owl. "Yes ma'am, the preparations are set." She nodded nervously. "Are you sure this will work, it seems like a big waste of time. He's a bird for God's sake." Free had crossed his arms.

"Fools!" Medusa boomed, making her voice as intimidating as possible. But in her toddler form it proved futile to her snickering subordinates, "Stop it! Stop it right now!" She pouted stomping her foot. "I don't know why I keep you two around." She huffed. Concentrating on her crystal ball, it began to glow a deep shade of magenta as she waved her arms around it. Free and Erika took a step back as she began to chant.

"Cobra Cobra, snake snake, Afferte hoc anima retro ad vita…" Medusa waved her arms around as a glowing pentagram appeared under Clockwerk, Free and Erika glanced up at it. The frog witch jumped behind Free in fright, who sweat-dropped as he glanced behind him. "Cobra Cobra, snake snake, Afferte hoc anima retro ad vita…Cobra Cobra, snake snake, AFFERTE HOC ANIMA RETRO AD VITA!" Medusa exclaimed as lightning shot from her crystal ball straight into Clockwerk's hanging body, causing his yellow eyes to flicker. "Yes! Yes! Come to us! Be born anew! CLOCKWERK!" Medusa exclaimed in evil laughter.

The yellow eyes of Clockwerk shot open as he broke himself free from the wires that hung him from the ceiling; he shook the ground with a thud as he landed, he turned to Free and Erika and gave a fearsome roar. This caused the Frog Witch to shriek in terror as she ducked behind Free, who stood his ground firmly. "I live again!" His robotic voice hummed as he outstretched his wings. "Yes, oh great and powerful Clockwerk." Medusa smirked. Clockwerk spun his head around in a full circle before locking his eyes on the Snake Witch; he then leaned in closer until his beak almost touched her face.

"You?" He cocked his head to the side, "You are nothing but a small child. How is that possible?" He asked. Medusa pouted as she stomped her foot in a tantrum, "I'm not a child! I'm merely trapped in a child's body!" Clockwerk analyzed his data for a moment, "If that is what you proclaim," Medusa then gave an evil grin. "Now, there is a specific reason I have resurrected you from the dead." Clockwerk blinked a few times, "Speak quickly, for I shall not stay long."

"Oh but that's just it," She smirked. "You see, my subordinates and I are at war. Against a school known as the DWMA, and my wretched sister Lady Arachne." Medusa began, "And why should I care?" Clockwerk squawked. "Allow me to finish Clockwerk, unfortunately we're outnumbered. Which is why I need you to help me annihilate these nuisances once and for all, and together we can rule the world!" Medusa laughed. "…Not interested." Clockwerk replied, causing everyone to fall over. "So much for that idea…" Erika muttered. "Oh but you haven't heard the best part," she sneered, grabbing the robotic owl's attention.

"Sly Cooper and his gang are with the DWMA." Medusa hissed evilly. "COOPER!" Clockwerk roared in anger. "That's right, help me and I'll leave the Cooper Gang to your disposal." She grinned. He remained silent for a moment as his eyes flickered, "You have deal." He hummed. "Oh excellent!" She jumped up and down happily. "Now, I asked that you grant me a new body, I've grown tired of this cursed toddler form." Medusa glanced down at herself. "I am and owl, not a genie." Clockwerk replied. "Are you kidding? A powerful super villain like you always has magical powers!" She pouted.

"What kind of crackpot told you that?" He cocked his head to the side. "Looks like the almighty Clockwerk isn't so mighty after all." Free chuckled to the snickering Erika. "Yeah, I bet he can't even fly." She giggled. "SILENCE!" Clockwerk roared as he stomped his foot into the ground, cracking the Earth. Causing Erika to jump out of her skin and disappear behind Free once more, "I could destroy mountains with a single gust of my wings, slice through the hardest metal with my talons! Don't tempt me foolish mortals!" He roared, Free's eye twitched at the last remark. "You not the only one that's immortal here pal!" He growled.

"You nothing but an insect crushed under my foot." Clockwerk squawked. "Why I outta!" Free lunged forward, only to be stopped by Erika. "Let it go Free; right now we need him." She spoke; he glanced at her, then to Clockwerk. "Fine," He scoffed straightening himself. "Glad we could settle our differences." Medusa smirked. "Tell me human; what is this DWMA you speak of." Clockwerk demanded. Medusa then waved her crystal ball, in it a picture of the DWMA. "This is Death Weapon Meister Academy; a school designed to train young meisters and their weapon partners to slay demons known as Kishin and Kishin Eggs, and is run by none other than the Grim Reaper himself." She answered.

"By the Grim Reaper you say?" Clockwerk replied amused. "Yes, but don't let that name frighten you…He's a complete moron." She sweat-dropped, remembering all of his silly antics as he appeared in her crystal ball. "Interesting, tell me more." Clockwerk hummed. "While most of these meisters are nothing but inexperienced children, there are a few that have become a constant problem." Medusa replied as Maka, BlackStar, and Kidd appeared. "These are the one you have to watch out for, but I'm sure they won't be much of a problem for you." She grinned.

"And what about your sister you spoke of?" Clockwerk asked. Medusa hissed a little as Lady Arachne appeared next, "Her name is Lady Arachne, the inventor of the Weapon gene and my sister. She is leading an army named Arachnophobia, and is more of a threat right now than the DWMA." She replied. Clockwerk spun his head around again, taking in the new info. "And how do we go about disposing of these inferior humans?" He asked. "Tomorrow, everyone will be rushing to obtain a magical tool known as Brew, a magical artifact created by the powerful wizard Eibon. Clockwerk cocked his head to the side, "And what am I supposed to do?" Medusa gave an evil grin. "Bring back Brew by any means necessary." He then stood up at his full height, "It shall be done." Medusa hissed pleasantly. "Excellent," She began to laugh evilly, echoing throughout the walls of the deep, dark, cave.

**Shadow: Woah! Clockwerk is back! And what chaos will he bring? Tune in next time to find out!**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little short and boring everyone, it was bad enough that I kept you waiting so long. I wanted to make an entire chapter for Medusa, Free, and Erika. Thanks for your support**


	6. The Battle For Brew Pt 1

Chapter 6

**Shadow: Hey what's up everyone? Shadowslayer220 here with the latest installment of The Cold Heart Still Hates, I am pleased with the positive reviews it's receiving. Even though my updates always take forever I'd like to thank you all for supporting this fic, you guys are great! And without further delay, here's Chapter 6!**

**Giriko: Shadowslayer220 does not own Soul Eater or Sly Cooper, he's an idiot if he says that and you all are morons if you believed him. Tsh, losers. **

The Lost Isle, once a facility run by witches to study the powerful demon tools created by the powerful wizard Eibon. Once filled with luscious forests that were full of wildlife, and a grand temple that sat in the middle of the island. But 800 years ago, and accident had occurred. Causing the facility to self-destruct and obliterating the entire island, it is now a baron snowy Littered with the remains of the lost facility. A swirling vortex of magic now stands in the place of the grand temple, a phenomenon spinning forever. This is where the magical tool known as Brew is hidden away, waiting to be taken by Shibusen or Arachnophobia.

A little ways off shore, a small boat slowly makes its way to the island. On it Sly and Murray, Maka and her group, Kilik and his group, Stein and Marie. Sly tapped his foot with impatience, ready for action while Murray munched on some peanuts. Kilik and the rest of his group tried not to stare at the two anthropomorphic animals, but their curiosity was getting the better of them. Stein exhaled on a cigarette as Marie steered the boat, "Know you were all informed prior to the mission correct?" He asked, receiving a nod from everyone. "Good, while Sid's squad suppresses Arachnophobia, we'll head to the magic field where the demon tool is." He explained. "However, Marie and I will be the only ones going into the field, your mission is to stand outside and guard until our return." He added.

Everyone gripped their weapons anxiously, "This is going to be a huge battle, but you're the elite weapons and technicians picked out from all the one star students. So fight with confidence." He smiled. "I hope you're ready big guy." Sly put a hand on Murray's shoulder. Maka smiled at the duo, "Tsh, I'm gonna mop the floor with those losers." BlackStar scoffed. As they docked shore, they began their trek up the snowy mountain. Moving their quickly before Arachnophobia got there first, most of the group remained silent during the hike. "I got a bad feeling Murray…" Sly muttered. "Remember Sly; don't let your guard down. You may be a master thief, but you're not a master fighter." Bentley warned over the com. "Relax buddy, I got this." Sly grinned.

As they finally reached the top, the howling winds of the vortex deafened their ears. Smoke and explosions could be seen off in the distance. "Looks like the party has already started," The raccoon muttered. Stein and Marie stopped at the front of the vortex, "Marie and I will be entering the field, standby here and wait for us." He ordered. "So this is the magnetic field…" Maka awed as everyone glanced up at the vortex. "Listen up, if Maria and I aren't back in 20 minutes, Kim I want you to use Jacqueline to signal Shibusen to retreat." Stein ordered. Kim nodded in response, "But wait, if we do that what about you and Marie-sensei? Enemies will go into the field too…we'll go into the field and help you…" Maka replied.

"If we enter the field with a lot of people, the battle will only get bigger. If the battle gets protracted, both sides will be overwhelmed. The enemy doesn't want that either; and you're top of the class." Oxford scoffed; this earned him a frown from Sly. "Don't worry Maka, if we use Marie's ability we can be back in five minutes regardless of how many enemies. We're off, wish us luck." He smiled as him and Marie entered the magnetic field.

Everyone had gathered around Kim's lantern for warmth, "Jacqueline you're warm." Maka smiled. "Tsh, I should be charging for this." She sweat-dropped, Sly however had fur to keep him warm but Murray also crowded around the lamp. The master thief remained quiet, deep in thought, as did Maka. Kilik and BlackStar were fighting over a candy bar dispute, "Hey just gimme' one! You've got more!" BlackStar demanded. "No way! Get your own!" He replied. "They said they'd be back in five minutes." Oxford turned to Kidd. "Relax, they've still got fifteen minutes." The Shinigami replied looking at his pocket watch.

"Hey, what's wrong Maka?" Soul turned to his weapon partner, who remained quiet with Sly. "Professor Stein and Marie-sensei's soul wavelengths disappeared." She replied with worry, staring into the vortex that Soul turned to. "Are you sure you can even sense wavelengths in that field?" Kidd asked. "There's a lot of noise, so I can barely just make it out, but something's happened." She replied. Kidd stepped closer to the field before turning back to the others. "Alright, I'll go see what's going. Because I'm a Shinigami the field shouldn't affect me, Liz, Patty you stay here." He ordered. "Wait, it's dangerous to go alone." Maka protested. "We'll go too." BlackStar cut in.

That when a shuriken came flying out of the darkness, aiming for my Maka. Sly jumped in front of her and deflected it with his cane, "Looks like some of the other guests have decided to join the party." He muttered. "Perfect." Oxford replied as he readied his spear, "Be ready evil doers, for you are in the presence… of the Murray." Murray declared as he tightened one of his gloves. "We'll take care of this," Oxford turned to the others. "Yeah, you guys go on ahead." Kim ordered as she readied her lantern. They duo charged at the group, fighting the soldiers of Arachnophobia. "I can't just leave my team," Kilik sighed, he then handed BlackStar a candy bar. Who gracefully took it, he put it in his mouth and fist bumped Kilik as he was leaving. "We'll be back." Sly then put a hand of Murray's shoulder.

"Think you can stay here and help them big guy?" He smirked. "The Murray knows no limits." He replied. "Be careful Sly, I won't be able to communicate with you once you enter the field." Bentley gulped. "Don't sweat it pal, we'll be back in a jiff." The raccoon smiled. "Let's go." Maka ordered. They then began entered through the field; it was like walking through a snow storm. They all shielded their eyes as they trekked slowly through the field, but when they finally came through they were surprised at what they saw.

It wasn't a snowy wasteland anymore; it was filled with colorful trees and a bright blue sky. A large temple was not far away from them, "I don't understand, it looked like all the buildings were destroyed." Maka muttered. "I can still sense Professor Stein and Marie sensei's wavelengths; maybe they're in the temple." She added. That's when everyone looked up into the sky, and got the surprise of a lifetime. "It can't be! Maka turned to Kidd with surprise, "He shouldn't be able to come out here." He awed with equal surprise. Sly looked up to see Lord Death floating by, heading for the temple. "There's something different about him." The raccoon scratched his head with his cane, "I've heard about it in stories…my father, during the "Grime Times"… that's what he looked like before he built Shibusen. "We better hurry to the temple." Maka replied as the group made its way towards the structure. Sly noticed a pack of rights also making their way to the temple; he put a finger to his chin before pressing on with the others.

Outside of the field, Murray and Kilik's team had their hands full with hordes of Arachnophobia soldiers. "Apex Phoenix!" Kilik exclaimed as his fiery gauntlets smashed through two stone golems. Oxford was busy delivering powerful blows with his spears as Kim set enemies ablaze, "We're doing great guys!" Murray called as he smashed to heads together, throwing both into another crowd of soldiers. That's when everyone heard a howl, one that stopped even the soldiers in their tracks, a howl that made Murray's blood turn to ice water. He turned around with disbelief in his eyes, "No…" He muttered as a large shadow of an owl flew over them.

Maka and the others stood frozen, crowds of witches had been walking past them. "I don't think they can see us." Maka muttered. "Take a closer look," Kidd replied. Sly waved a hand in ones face, not receiving a response. "They're images are blurred." BlackStar finally realized. "This is just a theory, but what if the field left by the accident cause this time and place to be imprinted inside. However, after seeing my father earlier and this situation we're seeing…was this really an accident?" He muttered. "It does seem more than just a coincidence." Sly put a finger to his chin. That when a certain witch that passed by caught Maka's attention, her eyes widen in shock. Everyone soon took notice of this, and soon they were overcome with shock as well. "Isn't that…" Soul awed. "Arachne…" Maka muttered.

Sly gripped his cane tight, prepared to fight. The spider witch approached two cloaked figures, "Do you have Eibon's blueprints?" She asked one. He nodded and held up some blueprints. "Lady Arachne, Mosquito is awaiting in your carriage." The other replied. "Excellent we've lured Death here just as planned; now all that's left is to blow up this facility." She smirked; this caused everyone's jaw to drop. "Looks like this were no accident," Sly muttered.

The group turned to see Marie stumble with Stein hoisted on her shoulder, they quickly rushed over to see what was wrong. Stein appeared to be trembling, with a grin that threatened to tear his face off. "Professor Stein! Are you okay?" Maka asked.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Marie exclaimed. "What are you doing? You're acting against our orders…" Stein huffed as he rose to his feet, that's when Marie's hand began to blur, "It's been nearly 20 minutes, you guys should leave quickly." Kidd warned. "What about the demon tool?" BlackStar turned to him, "We should have at least ten minutes left," Sly replied. "C'mon, we'll go look for it." Maka readied her scythe. "Wait just a minute! Marie protested as they turned to leave. "Don't wait up." Sly turned to them with a grin as they pressed on. They group of meisters and the master thief was now dashing through the area, attempting to get to Brew as fast as possible. "If we hurry, we should have at least five minutes to return." Kidd spoke as they made their way to the temple, "If not, we're history. Heh heh, literally." Sly chuckled as he kept up with the Shinigami with ease.

However, as they ran, a figure stepped out of the darkness ahead, Mosquito turned to them with a grin and they all skidded to a stop. "Heh, he's looking this way." BlackStar grinned. "Now that I've noticed, I've seen that old man before." Maka replied. Mosquito appeared to be holding something, a briefcase of some kind. "I thought I might find some Shibusen but, you're some really small agents." He spoke. "Speak for yourself." Sly shot a smirk of his own. "Just give us the demon tool you're holding, if you do we'll let you go." Kidd warned. "Let me go? Let me go, you say? You're talking down on me, little kids." He frowned. "We kinda have to, but if you want we can get you a pair of stilts and-"

"Enough!" Mosquito interrupted Sly's insult, "It's time I taught you all a lesson." He growled. "In case you haven't notice, take a look at your own body. And judging by the after image on your legs I'd say your time in the field is about spent." Maka replied. He then looked down at his deteriorating body, "I see, we'll I guess I have to revert to a younger age." He responded as blue aura swirled around him, "400 years back? No, 100 should be plenty." He grunted as he charged up. His body began to grow, having massive arms and a round body. "Respect your elders! This is my body from 100 years ago!" He exclaimed. Everyone took a step back in shock at the newly formed Mosquito; he was more of a large hunchback with big muscular arms. "With this I should have another ten minutes too, now we're even." He scoffed. "Well, it looks like we're about to get our money's worth." Sly chuckled as he adjusted his grip on his can as they prepared to face Mosquito.

**A/N: And thus concludes chapter 6! Will Sly and the gang be able to stop Mosquito? Tune in next time! Please leave a review and as always critisicsm is heavily appreciated.**

**Stay gold guys!**

**Shadowslayer220 out.**


	7. The Battle For Brew Pt 2

Chapter 7

**Shadow: Hey everyone! Wasn't expecting me to update so quickly huh? Not like your complaining right? Anyway, we last left off with Maka and the gang were about to throw down against Mosquito, will they be able to do it? Lots of surprises in this chapter to come! Now I present, Chapter 7!**

**Sid: Shadowslayer220 does not own Soul Eater or Sly Cooper, if he claimed so I'd turn him in for plagiarism, that's the kinda guy I was. **

A swirl of leaves floated by as the group faced the newly formed Mosquito, the meisters and master thief gripped their weapons in anticipation. "His upper body only got bigger; he still has those puny legs." BlackStar pointed out. "Is that how it's supposed to be?" Maka turned to him, "Why don't you ask him?" Sly grinned playfully. "Now that I look at you, your blood looks delicious. I'll enjoy its flavor until I'm full." Mosquito grinned hungrily. "That's…nice. But how about you buy me dinner first?" Sly shot a grin of his own. That's when BlackStar jumped up in the air, "Time to hand it over gramps! The demon tool belongs to I; BlackStar!" He declared as he dove after Mosquito.

He held up his massive hands as he blocked of the meisters attacks, "We'll we shouldn't keep him waiting." Sly smirked as he lunged at Mosquito, "Ready Soul?" Maka gripped her scythe, "Lets to this Maka." He replied. "Liz, Patty, let's go." Kidd raised his pistols. The group began bombarding Mosquito with attacks; he kept his large hands up in defense against the meisters. Sly managed to slip behind him, raising his cane he swung at his back. However, Sly's cane bounced of Mosquito, nearly slipping out of his hand. "That's not gonna work." He muttered, scanning the area for ideas. He then ran over to one of the many pillars that were alongside the stone path, and with a whack of his cane it began to topple, landing right on Mosquito. As he staggered, Sly jumped in front of him and swung his cane upwards. Connecting to his chin, Mosquito's head jerked back. Sly thought he had the upper hand until Mosquito raised his hand and swatted him like a fly; he was sent flying and crashed into a pillar.

"Sly!" Maka cried; the master thief had crawled from the rubble. Using his cane to steady himself, he gave a shaky thumbs up to her. "Only a scratch Maka, I'm alright." He half smiled; it may have been only a back hand. But Sly felt as if he had been in a car accident, once he felt a bit better he readied himself for another round. "We're not doing much to him!" Kidd called as he fired a barrage of bullets upon Mosquito. BlackStar went for attack, but he side-stepped. Delivering a hard right fist to BlackStar's face, sending him flying back just Sly did. The raccoon was going toe to toe with the Arachnophobia henchman, dodging and ducking the fists that Mosquito was throwing at him. "I'm starting to wish I brought Murray along," He muttered to himself.

As Sly ducked another attack, Mosquito brought his fist up into a powerful punch. Still recovering from the last dodge, he had no choice but to bring his cane up in hopes of blocking his attack. As Mosquitos fist connected to Sly's cane…it cracked, everyone's eyes lit up with shock, and Sly's heart cracked with it. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, as the master thief's cane shattered before his very eyes; and along with it his heart. Sly landed on the ground hard, rolling a few times before stopping on his stomach. The pieces of his cane landing in front him, he looked up in shock and disbelief. His family air loom, ruined. The raccoon slowly crawled to it, getting on his knees he lifted pieces of bthe destroyed weapon in his hands.

Maka rushed to his side, "Sly? Are you okay?" She muttered, he didn't respond. He just kept staring at what was left of his cane; Maka was starting to see how much that cane meant to him. But then, the pieces of the cane started to glow. This caught everyone's attention; it kept getting brighter, and brighter. To the point where everyone had shielded their eyes, as it died down. The pieces of the cane were replaced…with a young female raccoon, everyone's dropped. She had white fur, with long silver hair. She didn't look much older than Maka; she wore a dark green turtle neck that went below her waist. "What in the world…" Sly awed. She turned to him with bright blue eyes; she reached out to him before fainting. Sly and Maka rushed to her side, "I…I don't understand…" He turned to her. "She's a weapon," Maka replied peering into her soul. "A weapon?" Sly's eyes widened in disbelief, "Like what Soul and the others are?" He asked; the scythe meister nodded.

"How interesting, I wonder what her blood tastes like." Mosquito piped in, Sly glared at him, pulling the girl close to his chest protectively. "Stay here and tend to her, let us handle him." Maka assured, the master thief gave a nod as she went to join the others. "Let's get him guys." Maka glared as they charged at him, BlackStar was the first to strike. Mosquito had blocked his attacks once more, Maka jumped over him with a Witch Hunter fully charged up. It connected successfully, slicing across his chest and sending him crashing into the stone pathway. As they regrouped, Mosquito stepped out of the smoke. "What? How?" Maka awed, "Fools, my form from 100 years ago was the toughest." He smirked. "Not even a scratch on him." Sly gritted his teeth. "Soul, what should we do?" Maka asked her partner. "This isn't an enemy we can beat without matching all of our soul wavelengths." She added.

"We can't feel each other's wavelengths in this field…the only one who can feel them is you since you're well trained with it." He replied. "You can already sense the difference in power, can't you?" Mosquito smirked. "Grr, shut up and give us the demon tool!" Kidd demanded as he gritted his teeth. The Arachnophobia henchmen pointed at his top hat he was wearing, "Do you all even know what "Brew" is inside my hat?" He asked. The group remained silent, glaring hard at him. "Heh, you don't do you? You've fought well to this point not evening knowing what this tool does? The brashness of youth, brats don't know the value of things." He scoffed, Sly continued to grit his teeth at Mosquito, that's when the girl groaned as her eyes fluttered. "Wha…" She muttered. "Shh, just rest, I'm right here." The master thief replied soothingly.

Mosquito threw his hands up in the air as he laughed, "By obtaining Brew, Arachnophobia obtains the whole world! It's Lady Arachne's! Everything is! It'll be a top class world! Give up! Don't struggle Shibusen!" He exclaimed. "Just shut up already! How the hell am I supposed to know what Brew is?! I'll destroy it! I don't need something like that! Arachnowhatever, Shibusen, they don't matter! I'm not gonna give it to them!" BlackStar exclaimed as Tsubaki morphed into the enchanted sword mode. "COME FACE THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" He roared with an insane look on his face, this disturbed the rest of the group a little. "Be quiet will ya'? Someone's trying to sleep here." Sly smirked. "Shadow Star!" The shadow weapon meister declared as he charged forward, with Maka and Kidd right behind him.

They hit Mosquito with a range of attacks, each not even scratching the Arachnophobia henchmen. "Attacks like that won't defeat my walls of flesh!" He exclaimed as he knocked everyone back, landing on their backs. Maka looked up to see Mosquito charging right for her, "Maka!" Soul and Sly cried. "You Bastard!" BlackStar exclaimed as he jumped right in front of him, taking the hit for her. "BlackStar!" She cried as he was sent flying back, landing on his face. "If you all stay in a line, it's easy for me to attack you from your blind spot." Mosquito smirked a he curled up into a large ball, he rolled after the trio he knocked them all up in the air. He then jumped up and clotheslined them into the Earth, "How does it feel!? The weight of 100 years?!" He exclaimed as he pummeled the meisters into the ground. They all lay on the ground, unresponsive. "Guys! Wake up!" Liz pleaded.

Sly gritted his teeth as he pounded his clenched fists into the ground, "Damn it! I can't just sit here and watch my friends get pummeled!" He cursed. "Sly…" The girl muttered, the master thief looked down with surprise, she was smiling warmly as she lifted her hand and touched his furry cheek. "It's okay," She smiled as she glowed once more, she had then morphed into his family cane. Only this one had a golden handle, with a shiny silver hook. He rose to his feet, glaring at Mosquito as he gripped his weapon tight. "I think it's time I closed the curtain on this battle." He smirked as he sharpened his nose, as he went to pierce Maka. His nose was deflected by Sly, "It's not over till the fat lady sings, and you're not singing yet." He smirked. "Sly," Maka muttered. Mosquito growled in anger, "I'm gonna cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth!"

As he went to for an attack, Sly gripped his cane and swung as hard as his muscle could let him. This sent Mosquito flying at breakneck speaks into a wall, completely toppling it. "Woah…that's new." He stared at his cane in disbelief. Maka and everyone else rose to her feet, at that time Sly's cane glowed once more and the strange girl was back in his arms. "It appears she only had enough energy for one attack." Kidd spoke glancing down at her, Sly glanced down at her as well, his mind filled with wonder. That's when Mosquito roared in anger, throwing rubble off himself.

"Everyone listen," Soul spoke, "We're going to do team Soul Resonance using sound as a medium." Maka turned to her weapon, "Huh? Using sound; is that even…Can you do it Soul?" She asked. "Yeah, when you were retaking your duel arts training, I figured that maybe I could do it too. Since I can sense everyone's wavelengths coming through you Maka…It's thanks to you I have the ability to sense souls." He replied. "But how does the transmission of the soul wavelength work?" Tsubaki asked. "I'll play the piano in my soul; the sound will transmit directly into your souls." He replied. Maka then began to giggle, "What is it? You think this is funny?" A tick mark formed on the scythe. "Well, I mean, we're all trying to think of a strategy. To get you, who dislikes playing the piano for people, to play the piano." She smiled. "Don't act all high and mighty yo." BlackStar smirked. "We don't even have 5 minutes left, it's a shame we can't take our time to listen to it." Kidd smiled. "You're going to let us listen Soul?" Tsubaki asked. ""We're looking forward to it." Liz replied, "Yeah!" Patty giggled.

Sly smiled as he turned to Maka, "Knock 'em dead." Maka smiled back as the master thief got to a safe distance, Maka turned back to Mosquito. That's when a powerful piano chord was played, taking the group by surprise. "Everybody's soul wavelengths are being transmitted." BlackStar smirked as he felt the pressure, that's when Mosquito appeared in front of them. "Die!" Exclaimed as he swung his fist, everyone's eyes lit up. Maka and Kidd jumped out of the way as BlackStar blocked Mosquito's attack. He then jumped up after Maka, "You're too soft." He smirked. That's when Maka ducked, and BlackStar jumped over her with a powerful attack from his sword. "What?! Their movements are completely different from before!" He gritted his teeth. He was then shot by a powerful blast from Kidd's pistols.

Sly smirked at his friends performance, they were something else. He looked down at the girl again, still in amazement. Has this girl been in his cane the whole time? And for how long? This is all too weird for him; could he be a meister like the others? He turned back to the fight. "Soul Resonance, Shadow Star." He growled as his shadow wrapped around Mosquito's massive arms, then slashed right through him. The Arachnophobia henchman howled out in pain, "Heh, Tsubaki, cancel sword mode." BlackStar huffed. "You bastard…" Mosquito slowly turned around, only to have Kidd's soul resonance pointing in his face. "Time till feedback, five seconds." Patty giggled. "Looks like your iron flesh, has been cut….Death Cannon!" He declared as he shot a massive ball of yellow energy straight at Mosquito.

A large explosion followed, and as the smoke cleared. Mosquito's arms were blown off, unable to keep balance he stuck his nose in the ground like a kick-stand. "My arms…I can't keep balance." He groaned in pain. "His guard is down, quickly let's get the demon tool." Maka ordered. "No, it's over." Soul replied as the piano music died down. "Times up." He muttered. "Why Soul?! We still have one minute! Look at his state, it won't even take a minute." Maka protested.

"Heh, someone's finally thinking straight." Mosquito scoffed. "Yes, but if you remember from earlier he said 100 years should be plenty? That means this haft pint geezer has more transformations." Sly interjected as he approached them, "Besides, we've got bigger problems." He glanced down at the young raccoon in his arms. "It's also true by making himself younger he can stay in ten minutes longer!" Kidd pointed out. "Did you finally realize, you had no chance of winning from the start? Your bodies are gonna deteriorate soon, for fighting bravely I'll let you go this time. There's nothing you can do, it's best if you just head back." Mosquito spoke.

"After we've come this far…" Maka gritted her teeth, "You must be joking! To leave like whipped dogs?!" BlackStar exclaimed, he then gripped his chest in pain. "Let's go back BlackStar…" Tsubaki muttered quietly. "Hurry you haven't much time, heh heh I'll take it easy transforming into my shape from two hundred years ago for you." He smirked. Having no choice, the group turned and bolted away as Mosquito began to transform.

Finally making their way out of the field, they were met with a terrible sight. Their eyes widened in shock, Marie, Stein, Sid, and Nygus had been attending to the badly injured team of Kilik…along with Murray. Handing the girl for Soul to hold, the master thief rushed to his best friend's side. "Sly! Something's happened!" Bentley cried frantically through the com. "Sly…" Murray reached and grabbed onto the raccoon shirt, "I…I saw him…he was here…we were…no match." He muttered before fainting due to his injuries, Sly didn't know what to do. He was overcome with, sadness, sorrow, …and anger. "GRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH CLOCKWERK!" He screamed into the snowy sky.

**Shadow: Oh no Murray! Will he be alright?! Will he be okay? What about the mysterious girl that came from Sly's cane? WHY ISN'T ANYTHING MAKING SENSE!? Not to worry, all your questions shall be answered in Chapter 8! Please leave a review and hit me with your best shot on critisicsm, till next time!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! If you're wondering why Maka didn't use Genie Hunter, it's because I'm following the manga version.**

**Stay gold guys,**

**Shadowslayer220 out.**


	8. There's A Spy!

Chapter 8

**Shadow: Hey! How's it going guys? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy. But not to worry! Chapter 8 is here! Please enjoy the show!**

**Sly: As you can tell, my old buddy Shadowslayer220 does not own Soul Eater or Sly Cooper, just kick back, relax, and enjoy the show.**

Sly paced back and forth outside the infirmary, he had been there for most of the time since they had returned from Lost Isle. Things were getting stranger and stranger by the day, but this mysterious girl that came from his family cane seemed to have topped the charts. And Murray…if only he had stayed behind too. "Sly," Came Maka's voice, He looked up to see her approaching him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I should have stayed behind with him." He sighed. "But if you hadn't had come with us we would've been Mosquito's lunch." Maka replied. "I guess it was a lose-lose situation huh?" The master thief tried flashing his signature grin, but he just didn't have it. "How's the girl?" Maka's eyes shifted to the double doors of the infirmary, "Still asleep, if she's a weapon. Then does that make me a meister?" Sly turned to her.

"Yes, it does. However, if you plan on becoming a strong one you're gonna need training." She answered as Stein and Bentley exited from the infirmary, Sly turned to them. "How is he buddy?" Bentley adjusted his glasses. "He's gonna be A-Okay, but it wasn't kinda hard to concentrate." He replied. "Why's that?" The raccoon raised a brow; the turtle jerked a thumb to Stein. Who was hovering over him, poking his shell with a scalpel with an intrigued look upon his face. "Will you stop that?!" Bentley threw his tiny arms around to get Stein to back off, "I'm rather curious that a turtle has an intellect as great as my own." He replied in his usual monotone. Sly chuckled as Maka covered her mouth to giggle, "Look on the bright side Bentley, at least you have someone who speaks your kinda' language." Bentley pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "However, another matter I need to address is the girl." He replied.

"Is she okay?" Sly asked. "She's just fine; she's extremely exhausted that's all." Bentley answered. "However, once she awakens we need to discuss more about this to Lord Death." Stein replied as he put a cigarette in his mouth. "Um…" A quiet voice came from behind them, everyone turned to see the young raccoon poking her head out of the doorway. Blushing she hid behind the door, "She's certainly the shy type." Maka remarked. "Hey there," Sly took a step closer. "What's your name?" He asked. "N…Nadine." She squeaked. "Won't you come out and say hello?" Sly smiled as he extended a hand, Nadine hesitated. But she slowly extended her hand and took Sly's; he led her out of the doorway and out next to the rest of the group.

"Hi," Maka smiled. Nadine lowered her head, gazing at the floor. "Um…." She muttered, she felt as if everyone had been staring her down. "Um…" Everyone blinked a few times; she buried her face into Sly's sleeve. "Hey, it's okay. They're friends." Sly chuckled. "This is very peculiar." Bentley put a finger to his chin as Stein continued to poke his shell with a scalpel, "Cut it out!" Bentley exclaimed, this caused Nadine to give a small giggle. "Come on, we should go talk to Lord Death about this." Maka suggested. "We're gonna go talk to the big guy, come on." Sly smiled as he took ahold of Nadine's hand.

Nadine trembled as looked up at Lord Death, who stared at her silently for a few moments. "Heya! Heya! Heya! Wazzup?!" He burst suddenly, causing the young raccoon to jump. She scurried behind Sly, poking her head out from behind him slightly. "Was it something I said?" The Shinigami cocked his head to the side. "She a bit shy," Sly chuckled. "I see, well from what I can tell. She is a weapon; and a very ancient one too." Death replied. Sly turned to Nadine, "Nadine, how long have you been sealed inside the cane?" He asked. "Um…I…I don't remember." She answered quietly. "When Mosquito shattered your cane, it must've broken the spell." Stein took a drag on his cigarette. "Oh but do you know what this means!?" Lord Death bobbed up and down happily. Everyone turned to him, "Um, what is it Lord Death?" Maka asked. "This means I can enroll Sly into the DWMA!" He chirped.

Everyone turned to him in disbelief, although he did make a point. "I see where you're going with this, but the problem is I don't know how to be a meister." Sly protested. "Oh that shouldn't be a problem at all! I'm sure Maka can show you how everything works!" Death turned to the scythe meister. Who blinked a few times before nodding, Sly scratched his head before answering. "I guess I can't argue with that huh?" He flashed his trademark grin to his friends. "Oh goodie goodie!" Lord Death bobbed up and down happily.

That's when someone new stepped into the room, Maka was the first to turn around and notice. "Oh, hey Crona." She waved, he lowered his head and grasped onto his sleeves. "Sly I don't think Crona has met you yet." Maka turned to the master thief. "Judging by the looks of it I don't think he wants to." He crossed his arms. "He's a little shy, but he grows on you." She smiled. "Now children, there's another problem." Lord Death piped up. Everyone turned to face him, "I'm afraid to inform you that there is a spy amongst us." He spoke, everyone's eyes widened in shock. "What are we going to do Lord Death?" Maka asked. "Not to worry everyone, I've brought someone in to take care of this matter." He replied with a smile. Everyone nodded in response, "I have nothing to fear about any of you, we'll find this mole and we'll take care of them. That is all I have to say for now, you all are free to go." He smiled.

"I wonder who the spy could be…" Maka muttered as they exited the sanctuary, "M-maybe it's o-one of the adults…" Crona stammered, Sly eyed him a bit suspiciously. Something was off about him, aside from his unnatural anxiety. "It's a possibility, but we can't rule out any students either." Bentley added. Sly's eye shifted once again to Crona, Nadine's grip on Sly's hand tightened. "C-can we see how Murrays doing?" She squeaked. "Of course we can." He smiled.

As they approached the infirmary, Kidd and the Thompson sisters stood waiting next to the door. "Hey guys." Maka greeted. "Hello Maka." Kidd nodded. "What are you guys waiting on?" She asked. Kidd jerked his thumb at the door, "Nurse Nygus wanted to see if the field affected us in any way, and BlackStar's in there now." He replied. As Sly and Nadine reached for the handle, the door swung open. BlackStar stood in the doorway, his eyes locked onto the master thief in a glare. Who in turn gave one of his own, the meister spat as he shoulder checked Sly. He gave one last look as they entered the infirmary; Nygus glanced up as they shut the door. "Here to check up on your friend I take it?" She smiled.

"How's he doing," Sly turned his head to the snoring Murray. "Other than keeping the rest of the students up he's just fine." She smiled. Sly gave a smirk, "Sometimes I think he's more of a bear than a hippo." Bentley remarked. Nadine giggled at Murray's obnoxious snoring, "Say, what was up with BlackStar?" Sly turned to Nygus. She sighed before giving an answer, "It's his Enchanted Sword, its wearing out his soul." Sly rubbed his chin, "In other words it's killing him." He replied watching Nadine poke Murray's nose in curiosity, but jumped back in fright as he snorted violently. "I've tried to convince him to stop using it, but he won't listen. He keeps babbling on about surpassing God." She spoke. Religion was something Sly rarely talked about, but he knew you couldn't surpass God no matter how hard you tried.

"Maybe you could talk some sense into him," Nygus spoke, causing Sly to turn his attention back to her. "After all, he sees you as his rival." She added. "I don't think I can, for one our clans didn't really mix well. Second, I kinda have my own problem at the moment." He turned to see Nadine playing with Bentley. Nygus chuckled, "You watch her like a father." Sly turned to her with a smile, "What can I say? She is a Cooper after all." He replied. "AAAAAH! You bastard! How dare you destroy DWMA's perfect symmetry! I'll never forgive you!" Kidd's voice erupted. "Better go see what BlackStar has down this time." Nygus sweat-dropped. Sly and the others rushed outside the infirmary, only to see Kidd nearly out the window. Screaming his head off at BlackStar, Liz and Maka face-palmed as Patty laughed uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" Bentley asked. "BlackStar destroyed one of the cones again." Maka sweat-dropped. Everyone looked down at BlackStar through the window, only to see him glaring up at them. "Get down here Kidd, let's duel." He commanded. "Hmph, damn fool." Kidd muttered. Everyone made their way down to the courtyard, with Sid and Nygus watching the match. Nadine stood behind Sly, watching the two meisters ready to fight. "You bastard, why would you break one of the horns sticking out of the DWMA that gave it symmetrical balance?" Kidd demanded. BlackStar didn't respond, he just stood there with a grin. Kidd crouched down into one of his stances, "I can't wait to kick your ass." He growled.

"I wonder what's gotten into BlackStar…" Maka muttered as she looked around, "Where'd Crona go?" She asked. "I have my suspicions." Sly's eyes shifted. Kidd suddenly dashed after BlackStar and went for a kick, however he simply side-stepped and avoided the attack. BlackStar brought his foot up only for Kidd to block, he jumped back and flew at the Shinigami with a fist, he continued to block with his forearm. As he flew back, before Kidd could react the meister was in front of him with a fist. "He's fast." Sid remarked. Kidd couldn't block it in time, the fist had landed right in his chest. Sending the Shinigami back a few ways, BlackStar glanced down at his scorching hand. "A misfire?" He muttered.

"It appears something has gone wrong with BlackStar's attack." Bentley adjusted his glasses. "You think so buddy?" Sly turned to him. "Yes, like Nygus said before his Soul is weaker than before. According to my calculations, Kidd should have the upper advantage." He replied. "BlackStar, we've fought like this before in the front gate when we first met. Compared to then, your power and fighting ability have both risen remarkably. However, you've become weaker." Kidd replied. BlackStar gritted his teeth, glaring at the young Shinigami.

"An inferiority complex, it's hindering the release of his soul wavelength." Sid spoke. "Is that it?" Liz turned to him. "It would only make sense, BlackStar wasn't very happy when we had to retreat from Brew." Maka muttered. "I've known BlackStar since he was a child," Sid began as they watched the two meisters battle. "He has talent, a strong soul, and works hard. Whether its upperclassmen or huge crowds, he cuts a path through everything and everyone. His life has been a long string of victories. But recently, he's suffered one defeat after another." He spoke. "Among people with weak souls, there are those who would run away. That idiot just keeps moving forward."

Sly looked on, he felt bad for BlackStar. All his life he's known only how to win, to be the best. Now defeat is crushing him, leaving him devastated. "You…why are you in such a rush?" Kidd asked. "A rush? Everyone around me is just slow!" He exclaimed. "After all," Sly thought. "He's only human." Nadine tightened her grip on the master thief, he glanced down at her and gave a comforting smile. "It's okay Nadine, I'm right here." He assured. "Someone should tell him that he shouldn't have to try so hard." Liz suggested. "Adults cling to the past, kids run to the future. BlackStar lives in the present. That's why, he's not sure of the right path." Sid replied. "New things will keep coming along? What a load of crap! It's disappointing, but as long as you're alive, it's obvious that new things will always come. This isn't just playing catch without a ball, you moron." BlackStar growled with a mad look in his eyes.

"Sly, I don't like the look in his eyes." Bentley gulped." Neither do I pal; it's like something has possessed him almost." He replied as he looked on. "Will you follow the path your father took? It's the Kishin's path…" Sid muttered. "I don't care anymore that you broke it! Stop, now!" Kidd demanded. "Then kill me!" BlackStar exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock. "You're a Shinigami aren't you?!" He taunted. Kidd suddenly appeared behind him, giving a hard elbow to the back of his head causing him to fall on one knee. The young Shinigami slammed both fists on his head, then a powerful scissor kick.

BlackStar's face slammed into the earth, causing a small crater. As he tried to get up, Kidd put a foot on the back of his head, and pushed him into the ground with his wavelength. That's when he stopped struggling, unconscious. Everyone looked on in wonder, "Why'd you do that BlackStar? You're greater than God aren't you?" He sighed. "I hope he'll be okay." Maka muttered in worry. That's when Sly put a hand on her shoulder, "Knowing him, he'll be back on his feet in no time." He flashed his trademark grin. She could only smile in return, and that's when Soul approached the gang. "Maka, we need to talk. It's something important." He spoke. "What is it Soul," She asked. "It's Crona," He muttered to her and Sly. "He's a spy." Sly and Maka's eyes lit up in shock. "No…"

**Demoman: There's a Spy!**

**Shadow: Go on get out here! You don't belong in this fanfic! Anyway, that wraps up Chapter 8. As always, please leave a review and critisicsm is always welcome. Till next time my loyal subjects! **

**-Shadowslayer220 out**


End file.
